sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkam Imperior
"All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must appear inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near.” -Arkam Imperior. "In the light, there is a darkness and in the darkness, a light. It is the way with us all. Be a prisoner of neither Dark nor Light. Strive to live in balance. As Tython itself teaches us, it is dangerous to do otherwise. And the danger is there—always." -Arkam Imperior History This is the history of Darth Arkam, Imperator of House Imperior, and Director of the Ministry of Intelligence for the Sith Imperium. Life Before the Imperium Arkam was born on Alderaan, a planet of great cities and houses. Arkam was raised there and was well acquainted with many of the houses, among them was House Imperior. House Imperior is a small house that rose from nothing when its lord, Rubar Imperior, came to power. Arkam became well affiliated with this house and started to do work for its lord. When Arkam first encountered Rubar, in a face to face conversation, Rubar Immediately sensed the power flowing within Arkam's body. Immediately sensing Arkam's connection to the force, Rubar called Arkam to his chambers. There Rubar told him of his power, power Arkam had not known of before this. Rubar offered to take Arkam on as an apprentice and show him the ways of the force. Later Rubar told Arkam of a organization, not unlike the Sith Empire, that operated within the Indrexu Spiral. He told Arkam of how he was recruited by the leader of this organization. This organization was called the Sith Imperium and his master, Lord Emperor Arestenax Roderick. Arkam accepted Rubar's offer and began training as his apprentice. Arkam found, as he trained under Darth Rubar, that Rubar did not stick with the traditional teaching method used by most Sith. It seemed that Rubar valued both the Light and Dark sides of the force. Arkam went along with his masters way of teaching and soon became a master of both light-side and dark-side techniques. It was not long before Rubar was ready to leave his apprenticeship and continue to serve Rubar, and with him, the Sith Imperium. Arkam found that he soon found his old master more of a friend then a teacher. Arkam offered to serve Rubar's ministry after his graduation. Rubar graciously accepted and inducted him into his ministry, the Ministry of Intelligence. He proved a useful asset to Darth Rubar and continued to be such. After serving Minister Rubar for quite some time, Arkam was offered a unique position. Rubar offered Arkam a place in his house, House Imperior. Arkam graciously accepted this offer and proceeded to serve Rubar not only in his ministry, but in his house as well. Eventually Arkam was appointed heir and champion of Rubars house. After Rubar died, Arkam Imperior took over as Director of Intelligence for the Imperium and Imperitor of the House of Imperior. The War of Succession Shortly after Arkam was named Director of Intelligence, tensions began to rise within the House of Imperior. A group of extremists called the Red Fury had started passing around rumors that Arkam was not the rightful ruler of House Imperior, and that Rubur Imperior-the blood brother to Rubar Imperior (The Previous Imperitor) was the rightful heir to the throne. At First, Arkam thought nothing of it and disregarded it. However, the tensions escalated further and eventually Rubur along with the Red Fury declared a Civil War on Arkam and the Loyalists of House Imperior. The civil war started out mainly being made up of skirmishes and minor conflicts. Later on however that decided not to be the case. A few weeks after the Imperior Civil War began, the battle that later became known as The Red Battle took place. It was a space engagement between Loyalist Soldiers and Extremist Militants. The Loyalists engaged with the Extremists with a cruiser and two destroyers, while the Extremists had possession of 3 stolen frigates and a corvette. Eventually, one of the Loyalist cruisers managed to board the main extremist ship. The House Imperior Soldiers, with the help of Imperitor Arkam, were able to secure the ship as well as take the commander prisoner. The battle then ended. Later that day the Red Fury declared an unconditional surrender and an end to the war. This war later was nicknamed the "Red War of House Imperior," while it's official name is, "The War of Succession." Everything was well and good, and the Imperitor's position was secure. However, there was one notable problem. Rubur Imperior was never captured. Eventually, House Imperior agents were able to track him down and take him into custody. Rubur Imperior was judged for treason and executed for his crimes. Thus Ends the events and aftermath of the War of Succession. Unique Traits Je'daii Alignment : There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. : There is no fear, there is power. : I am the heart of the Force. : I am the revealing fire of light. : I am the mystery of darkness. : In balance with chaos and harmony, : Immortal in the Force. Arkam poses a unique perspective on the force, it was perhaps inspired by Rubar Imperior. His perspective is of a Je'daii. Je'daii force users call on the dark side of the force, but do not let it completely corrupt them. All Je'daii force users displayed the use of both light and dark side Force abilities and demonstrated skill with techniques common to Jedi and Sith, such as the ability to construct and wield a lightsaber, as well as some unique Force talents. This is not known to most people, or simply not accepted, because Arkam accepts the title of Darth for official use. Enhanced Force Foucus Through years of hard training, Arkam Imperior possesses extraordinary focus and prowess when it comes to force powers. His late master, Darth Rubar, forced Arkam into advanced training at an early age-thus, giving him advanced training in the force. Category:Inactive Personnel